While discrete, modular tiles (that removably plug into a carrier board) are useful for micro-scale device prototyping applications, these tiles are impractical and become very expensive for larger scale production. To rectify these drawbacks, it is often desirable to merge these circuits into a single unified PCB. However, conventional circuit design systems and methods lack an easy, automated way of merging the circuitry of the discrete, modular tiles into a unified circuit while preserving the functionality and test validity for each circuit. Conventionally, this integration is performed manually, requiring complete re-design of the circuitry and re-testing of the entire system.
Thus, there is a need in the circuit design field to create a new and useful system and method for automatic PCB design generation from a set of discrete, modular circuits. This invention provides such new and useful system and method.